


Fill Our Dreams To The Brim With Fright: Little Devil

by Bugstan, umbreonnightgale



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Bug Fucking, Bugs & Insects, M/M, Not everyones cup of tea, mature content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugstan/pseuds/Bugstan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/umbreonnightgale/pseuds/umbreonnightgale
Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel reprise their old Master Oogie Boogie back from the grave as teenagers.
Relationships: Oogie Boogie/Lock (Nightmare Before Christmas)





	Fill Our Dreams To The Brim With Fright: Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy this little piece of chaos by us! Who do you wanna see get fucked next? haha. More chapters to come.

Past a door and into a realm that was adjacent to the realm humans were traditionally familiar with, there was a strange land of perpetual fall and gnarled trees, where ghouls and spirits roamed free. In this land, on the outskirts of a town that was built around the holiday of Halloween, there was a precariously perched treehouse that housed three incredibly terrible older teens. They were down, underneath the tree and it's house, in a dark and damp underground lair. This group was comprised of two boys and one girl - a stockier boy dressed in a skeleton costume with green hair, a thin boy in red dressed as a devil along with his own leathery tail, and a witch, dressed with a purple dress and striped purple stockings, and a witch’s hat. All three of them were pale, sickly, frightening-looking teens.

They were preparing a sort of ritual - the three of them scurried around the dungeon-like lair, preparing various accoutrements for something they did every year, since the death of their master. The lair itself was covered in dust - it was filled with casino themed torture devices, a torture rack, an iron maiden, buzz saws, all decorated and engraved to have card shark iconography, spades, diamonds, snakes, and the unlucky 13 plastered about. In the center of that room was a roulette wheel, large enough to stand in, with a spiked, stone table making up the center piece.

Barrel brought the large knife to his wrist to slice along the pale skin, watching with intense curiosity as the blood swelled and pooled, staining his Masters sack of skin as he waved the knife hazardly at the witch.

"C'mon, Shock! I dunno why, but I’ve got a really good feeling this year!"

Shock rolled her eyes, brushing her long bangs out of her eyes as she glared at her enthusiastic friend. 

"Contain your excitement Barrel, what are you, 10?"

Lock, the red haired devilish member of this trio stood by that center table with a knife in his hand. He let a small cut drip into what appeared to be a large, burlap casing, shaped vaguely like a humanoid figure. His blood fell onto the lifeless fabric made skin of his once master - the Boogieman.

"C'mon you two! It's almost midnight!" He hollered at his two cohorts. Shock, the witch, was pouring a barrel full of scorpions into a large, teeming vat of insects, snakes, spiders and worms - all manner of terrible things that once made up her master. "GIVE ME A SECOND! If you rush me, I'll mess up!" Barrel, the stockier of the three, reached into the vat and yanked out a green insect that was as large as his hand. He ran over to the center table and placed the insect in the sack.

Every year they did this, the three of them making a blood offering to whatever could bring their master back, in the hopes that they could watch his brand of "fun" wreak havoc on innocent souls once again. And every year, nothing happened.

"Maybe this year will be different?" Barrel said with some optimism.

Shock snatched the knife from Barrel's hand and brought it to her palm, dragging the sharp tip along her skin and letting a few more droplets of blood land on the open burlap sacking.

"Alright, that should be enough." Lock said as he looked out the small, circular barred window that was in the lair. Just as he spoke, a cloud moved in the sky, revealing the full moonlight that poured through the window, directly onto the blood, the bug, and the cloth. With this, the three of them joined their hands, closed their eyes, and spoke in unison

"Shadow in the moon at night,  
Fill our dreams to the brim with fright,  
We join hands in this lair,  
Because we don't want to play fair,  
Your Boogie list grows ever long,  
And we miss the sound of your song,  
We need your style of fun and game,  
Without you, every night's the same,  
We're your little henchman,  
We do our job with pride,  
We bring you bugs, and blood to taste,  
We want to want to see the souls you waste,  
Come to life, we know you can,  
Come back to us, Oogie Boogie man!"

The three of them waited, eyes closed, for a reaction. The bug in the burlap skittered around, absentmindedly - it ambled towards the droplets of blood and slowly tasted the droplets. The three of them opened their eyes and leaned forward, eyes wide with wonder. . .but nothing happened. Nothing came to pass. They stood there, just as they had every year since his death, holding hands and waiting for Oogie to return, only to be met with nothing.

Barrel’s painted lips turned to the floor, the pounding excitement in his heart deflating like a balloon as he leaned back on his heels as the cockroach entities twitched.

"Looks like this year is a dud as well. . ." Shock sighed, releasing her hands from her male companions.

"Right. I'm off; Jack wanted me to send a message to The Mayor about something. . .You guys comin'?"

Barrel and lock exchanged looks before releasing their hands, the handsome devil patting Barrel on the back as his broad shoulders shrunk. 

"You go, I'll clean up."

Barrel glanced up at Lock, a glum expression as he nods in understanding before coming up to Shock, the two friends leaving side by side as Lock was left to clean up this year’s disastrous attempt at bringing their Master Oogie Boogie back.

Lock began to sulk about the lair, walking over the roulette tiles, his boots clicking in the emptiness of the lair. What would it take to bring back Oogie Boogie? What needed to happen? Was it truly time to accept that it was over?

In his own mind, the three trick or treaters had a morbid fascination with Oogie. With the way he would torture victims. Even thinking about it put a smile on Lock's face. . .there was something awful and wonderful about it. Something about how much fun Oogie was having. It wasn't just the power that they got from being associated with the Boogieman. . .they loved the way he made others suffer. As much as they were terrified of him, working for him always gave them a rush of excitement. A thrill they'd been chasing ever since. For Lock, thinking about his voice, about his malice, made him feel so good. Made him. . .

A thick rush of blood was pooling near his abdomen. He looked down and realized he was hard, his cock pressing against his tight red pants, pre cum already forming, making a stain. His yellow, jaundiced eyes looked about the room - his cohorts were long gone, and he was there, alone with the bag of burlap, a vat of bugs, and a small, green, blood drinking bug. He bit his lip, and slowly unbuttoned the top button of his pants.

It was a devious idea, but nobody was going to know about it but him. His pants and tattered boxers slither down to his ankles as he grasps his bulging cock, a deep groan echoing within the chamber as his hand began to move eagerly along the swelling length. 

Oh; only to be in his powerful presence again, how small and frighteningly powerful the Boogieman made them all feel was an addictive, toxic rollercoaster. How his victims writhed and screamed, arching into his textured sack of skin as he opened his mouth wide, swallowing them whole...

Lock's hips jerk violently as he feels the intense build up within his lower stomach, his skin becoming warm to the touch as he falls to his knees. His hand feverishly pumping his cock as he broke out a sweat, rolling the foreskin between his fingers as he aimed at the sack. 

Seeing stars dance before his vision, Lock orgasms with a gasp as a large spurt of thick white cum splattered on the old material, breathless.

The green insect that had tasted the blood snickered as it scurried over to taste Lock’s cum. The moment its antennae touch the fluid, wind seems to blow through the lair. Darkness pools in front of Lock, shadows moving from the walls of the lair, gathering under the moonlight, pouring into the two halves of the untethered fabric. 

Then the unthinkable happens - the fabric begins to move. Just a bit at first - the tips and corners of the fabric inching up and scooting off of the table - then it moves almost as if its a stiff breeze propping it up, flinging it up off the table, its hastily made cloth feet stepping down, onto the roulette wheel floor.

It stumbled clumsily before Lock’s stunned face, moving with purpose towards the vat of creepy crawlies. It flops down, “standing” crudely on its feet. Spiders begin to crawl out of the vat, one by one, spinning threads and stitching up the sides of this burlap apparition’s body. Once its lower half is stitched, the mouth of the creature was opened by the legs of the spiders - it began to suck. It inhaled the contents of the vat, bugs, slugs, worms, snakes, all flying up and into its mouth. Slowly the bag started to fill, first amassing down at its feet, the pointed toes filling up with teeming life. Then its stomach, belly expanding as the contents of the vat were engulfed and inhaled with a terrible vacuum like force. His body continued to fill, seams stretching more and more until every last creature inside the vat was slurped up.

Then he turned around, his greyish brown burlap body, thirteen feet tall, filled to the brim with terrible things, and a lewd, familiar stitched smile on his face.

Mister Oogie Boogie.

BUUUUUUUURRRRP.

Bugs flew out from the monster’s mouth and landed on Lock’s body as he turned to his faithful henchman and sauntered towards him. His massive frame towered over the teen and his tentacle like hand gripped the back of Lock’s head, pressing him against his massive belly. Lock could feel the worms, snakes, and slugs underneath his master’s “skin.”

“Did ya miss me, boy? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Lock’s eyes bulged wide as he watched the sack come to life, feeling the creatures beneath his skin crawl and slither as his face was crushed into a hug that felt surreal as he tried to look up and meet those blocked hollowed-out eyes, pushing against his rumbling belly as his sinister laughter filled his ears.

Lock couldn’t believe it; it really was Oogie Boogie! Joy swelled within his heart as he felt intoxicated with Master’s power, that thrill of hope. He felt strange wetness at the corners of his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the large sack, squeezing him as his tail swished side to side with excitement. 

“M-Master! I can’t believe it- it’s -- your here, actually here!”

Oogie slid the tip of his tendril down to Lock’s chin, forcing him to look up at him, his stitched smile widening. “MMmmmm, boy, Mister Oogie Boogie must’ve been out a long time. You’ve ripened up now, haven’t ya boy?” Oogie cocked his head to the side to examine Lock closer - the boy’s pants were still around his ankles. This brought a smile to the bug monster’s face.

“My, my. . .of course there was somethin’ missin’ from your. . .resurrection spell. Ya had the bugs. . .ya had the blood. . .” He bent down, getting closer to Lock, the tip of his hand unstitching, revealing a mess of teeming, slime-covered worms and insects. It slid over Lock’s now limp cock, coiling and squeezing, caressing his member, while Oogie used his free hand to grip the back of Lock’s head to look up at him. “. . .ya just needed a lil lust~”

The sensation was otherworldly - a thick, wet, teeming mass of worms, slugs, insects, all coated in slime, all swirling around Lock’s cock, tightening and no doubt exciting the boy the way only Mr. Oogie Boogie could.

“It’s been years boy. . .and I need to let off some steam, and Boogie~”

Lock couldn’t help but feel exposed as he noticed Oogie’s eyes linger low, a deep rash covering from the tips of his ears and down to his chest as his sensitive cock jumped to life. His tail stopped moving temporarily, stunned as if he didn’t know what to do with his hands.

It felt.. Strange, to be touched like this; but it was a nice sensation as he felt a particular bug with a thousand legs crawl along with his cock, gasping.

“B-boogie? You mean… sex?” 

Lock didn’t like how nervous his voice sounded, he knew about sex, watched humans do it as he lurked in the shadows and corners; but he’s never indulged himself in the activity itself, only self-satisfaction. Lock licked his blue-tinged lips as he felt his toes curl with excitement.

“Have I been naughty?” Lock asks with a purse of his lips, remembering like yesterday how his victims would writhe and scream for more of Mr. Oogies touches, didn’t understand what was happening as he watched a small, thin man spurt white cum into Oogie’s mouth, looked as if he was ready to pass out blue and purple t any moment. 

There were times when they watched such scenes from the darkness when Oogie had whipped his victims until rivers of blood were streaming down their back.

Lock couldn’t help but almost be envious of those who deserved Oogie Boogies’ attention. Those flies never lasted more than a day and a half at most.

Oogie chuckled at Lock’s reaction, then in one swift motion, with his free hand, he spun Lock around and gripped him from his chest, the boy’s feet dangling in the air. His other hand never moved away from the boy’s sex, a living cocksleeve, twirling, suckling and squeezing life into that stiffening member as Oogie’s deep baritone voice spoke, hot in in the boy’s ear with lecherous desire.

“Oh you’ve been the naughtiest lil devil there ever was, boy. Mister Oogie Boogie likes them naughty. But you knew that didn’t ya?” The worms, and slugs teased the boy’s cock, a slick, dripping, and moist slimy sound that filled the quiet of the lair.

“Mister Oogie Boogie’s back boy, and I’ve been pent up for so long, not able to have any fun for years. I’m ready to cut loose boy. Ready to hear those screams, make people cower, have some nice, fresh, tasty batches of stew for y’all to eat. . .” He gripped Lock even closer and leaned his burlap lips to Lock’s ear so that he could feel the heat from his breath.

“And I’ll even give my favorite lil devil a lil extra attention. How’s that sound, boy?”

It was hard to concentrate on Oogie’s serenade like voice as his sex was manipulated with, the engorged crown weeping as he pressed a clammy hand to Boogie’s chest as he tried to focus his labored breath, his feet no longer touching the ground as his tail frantically swiveled. He could feel his hips begin to thrust into the warm sack, groaning softly as Boogie’s hot breath danced along with his ear that sent intense shivers down his back. 

Lock grinned devilishly, he was his favorite; not Barrel, Shock; but Lock! Lock wraps his arms around the large sack, even older; his arms couldn’t reach all the way around as he wriggles his hips teasingly. Lock had never missed Oogie’s stew more than that moment, his mouth watering as his lips felt like sandpaper.

“I’ve been waiting for so long for this moment, so please; don’t make me wait anymore..”

Oogie let the bugs relent, just a little bit, pulling his “hand” off somewhat, letting Lock’s aching cock feel the rush of cold air from the lair, the sensation only amplified by the opaque slime that Oogie’s slugs provided.

“Oh c’mon now boy, you better not be tellin’ Mister Oogie Boogie what to do~” A terrible unstitching sound was heard from beneath Lock. Out from between Oogie’s legs, slowly pouring out of his sack body, a mass of slime covered insects, worms, snakes and all manner of bugs worked in unison, intertwining their bodies and rising up to form his massive, disgusting, and terrible bug cock. It dripped fat droplets of slime onto the floor with thick, wet PLIP PLAPs.

“Boy, I’m all about savorin’ the moment. . .about makin’ every single second complete agony. I thought you of all people would understand that.” The thick braiding of worms rose up, an impossibly large cock that pressed its warm, precum dripping tip against Lock’s rear entrance, teasing the boy.

“Now, help me savor the moment boy. . .lemme know who’s back in town. Say my name, sing my praises, and I’ll make you feel real good~”

Lock’s eyes widened as he felt his large cock press against his entrance, just resting there as the surreal sounds filled his ears. The devil couldn’t help but feel dread fill his abdomen as he slipped upon his words as he arched into Oogie’s makeshift hand.

“I-I’m… sorry, Oogie Boogie.. I got ahead of myself; I’m just… so excited your back…”

His name rolled off his forked tongue.

“Now that Oogie is the king, we’ll get away with anything.”

Oogie smiled at the words and then bucked his massive cock into Lock’s rear. The worms slithered in, stretching his inside painfully, but slickly slipping inside of the boy. The rest of the bugs that made up his cock pooled around the boy’s waist, tightening their grip on his thighs and squeezing, securing Oogie’s cock in place. Oogie shifted and carried Lock a couple steps to the center table, pressing the boy against the table, his own massive body pressing into Lock’s back.

With each thrust, the worms slithered deeper, pulsing and pressing the ribbed bodies against his rear entrance. Oogie kept thrusting, his own grunts and moans mixing in with the wet squelching of his thrusts and Lock’s pained gasps. His tongue slithered out and hissed at Lock’s face, a red and black striped snake that nipped at his pale nose before being slurped back into Oogie’s mouth.

“We’re gonna-RRNN-we’re gonna make such a mess boy. . .we’re gonna have so much fun down here. . .watchin’ me. . .participatin’ now that you’re-MMNF-older. The screams we’ll make. The pleasure and pain. . .the fun we’ll have. . .scream my name boy. Let the lair-Ooooooooooohmmmf~know who’s back! Lemme hear it come from your lips!

Mister!

Oogie!

Boogie!”

Lock’s toes curled as his ass began to feel full, a tight sensation that was overwhelming as he tried to grasp on to something, anything as sweat pooled down the small arch of his back.

It hurt, oh how it hurt.

It was unlike any cut, smack or punch Lock had ever experienced. 

Lock sobbed; even as it hurt, his cock thrived with life, the bugs and the crawlies keeping it alive with blood as his balls hung low between his legs; he’s never felt this kind of pain before.

“O-Ooogie! Mr. Oogie!” Lock shouted, trying to distract himself from the pain in his ass as the tears fell from the corner of his eyes, thighs shaking.

“I-it hurts, hurts..!”

Oogie chuckled at Lock’s reaction, almost pleased. It certainly did hurt, the shell covered, writhing, squirming slugs and annelids, pushing themselves inside of him. The living insertions stretched him out, filling him as completely as anything ever had, but beyond that a wave of pleasure was returning.

Those worms pulsed forward, bringing a new, deep pleasurable sensation as they touched that spot inside of him, that gland that made him see spots. Soon, as Oogie grunted and thrust into Lock, the pleasure started to mount in a new and tremendous way, swirling with the pain he was experiencing. Oogie spoke in between grunts.

“That’s my naughty little boy. . .the naughtiest little boy I’ve ever seen. Go ahead. . .scream my name. . .tell me who makes you feel this good~” The bugs around his cock continued their massage - their strange bodies sucking and convulsing onto his member, attempting to force him to give up the ghost. Oogie was using him the way someone would use a sex toy - perhaps that’s all he ever was to him. A toy.

Lock’s hips withered as he moaned with ecstasy, mouth open wide as he felt those bundle of nerves deep within him strike him, eyes rolling within the back of his skull as he couldn’t hold himself any longer, his thighs tensing up to violently ejaculate as a particular bug scurried over a rather sensitive vein.

“O-Ooogie! Oogie! I- it feels.. S-so good, O-Oogie..!”

Oogie bore down on Lock as he reached his own peak, his own massive bug cock dripping with slime and precum. It was a mounting wave of pleasure for himself, the feeling of this small, lithe henchman, worshipping him, bending to his will, it affirmed that Oogie Boogie had power and control. It felt delightful to be back, to be so strong, to be so alive.

With one final thrust, Oogie closed his eye sockets and grunted, every single bug, worm, snake spewing forth a thick, white ribbon of hot cum that coated Lock’s thighs and filled Lock’s tight asshole.

Lock was breathless and exhausted as he laid sprawled out on the gambling table, not caring for the cum that might get all over his body.

How was it possible, to feel unbearable pain and within the next mind-numbing pleasure? 

How did Oogie Boogie do it?

Oogie’s massive sack body flopped on top of Lock, his voice letting out a slow, satisfied chuckle as his cock slinked back into his sack body. The slow locomotion of the coils of worms and snakes, sliding through the slimy cum trail, out of Lock’s rear and disappearing into the back inside of Oogie, was a sight to behold.

He turned Lock’s head to face him, letting his snake tongue slither out from between his lips to give Lock a peck on the cheek, before letting it slide back into his mouth.

“I dunno about you boy, but I’m starving. Just can’t wait to get someone down here to play with~”


End file.
